This invention relates to a bumper bar for a motor vehicle, and in particular to a bumper bar made largely from plastic materials.
Bumper bars of plastic are now widely used. they have advantages in allowing great styling flexibility, relatively low weight and the ability to absorb minor impacts without any permanent damage. However, to allow the bumper to absorb such minor impacts without damage to the bumper itself or without damage to the vehicle body behind the bumper, it has often been necessary to form the bumper so that it projects a substantial distance from the body. This is undesirable from the point of view of appearance and because it increases the overall vehicle length.